Strong
by johnrandys cute-lil psycho
Summary: When Christy Hemme was found hurt in her home, a certain someone helped her. Her husband, Keith, still wants to be with her though she knows he will abuse her more. Will she go back to a life she never wanted, or will she run to and find comfort in the
1. Help Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Dammit, I wish I did but I guess I can only dream right now.**

**A/N: If you do not like stories like these then I recommend that you do not read this. I don't take any flames! If I get one, I'll make sure to review one of your stories and write the worst flame possible! Ok, I'm not mean like that, but please no flames.**

* * *

She looked down at what had been left of her clothes. She could tell she wasn't dreaming, yet she so wanted to believe that this was all a dream, or worse a nightmare. Little droplets of blood were all over the floor. The torn pieces of clothing on the floor looked like there had been a rampage. 

She knew that she would have to clean the mess up before he got home, but she felt sick and couldn't get up. She never intended to hurt his feelings. She had only changed the sheets on the bed.

'_But you know better than to do things without permission,' _she thought to herself.

It's not like this never happened before. Sometimes, he would come home drunk and beat her. Sometimes, she would accidentally do something he didn't agree with and he would beat her even worse. She knew that he loved her, but all these actions have been happening more recently. She wanted to forgive him, but her heart was torn from his menacing actions. Her mind had been telling her lately that she needed to leave.

Yet, she never left his side. If she left him he would come after her.

And here she was, resting on the wall, holding onto her head. It hurt so bad, she could feel the blood creep down the side of her cheek and she knew that she needed to get to a hospital. But there was no one to save her from dying, no one, not even her husband Keith. He had left her to sit here, and if she was still there when he came home, she would just get abused more.

She could hear footsteps in the distance. She saw the figure of a young man who came and picked her up. That was the last thing that she saw before she passed out.

* * *

She awoke with bright lights shining into her eyes. She knew exactly where she was. It was, of course, the hospital. It's familiar odor and the exact same wall colors and floors told her where she was. How she longed to be in here all the time just so that he couldn't harm her. This was the only place where she would be safe, she knew Keith couldn't harm her here. 

"Finally, you're awake," she heard a soft voice say.

"Who are you?"

"Wow, you must really be out of it. Do you remember me, Dave Batista?"

"Oh my gosh, how did you know I was here," she asked, squinting her eyes so that she could see him clearer.

"I came to tell you that the house show this weekend was canceled," he started, "and then I heard moans coming from somewhere. I saw you and you were hurt. Are you ok?"

"Oh Dave, thank God you came. I could've died!"

Christy felt tears start to form in her eyes and tried to hold them back. Then, the soft pitter-patter of tears softly hit her face. She felt a stinging sensation and started to squirm.

"Here, take some tissues."

"Dave, how can I ever thank you? You practically saved my life!"

"All you have to do is just answer this question, what the hell happened to you?"

She looked up at him and said, "Do you really wanna know?"

Dave took her hand and looked into her eyes, "Tell me everything."

* * *

After what seemed like hours of confessing the truth to Dave, Christy allowed other visitors to come in. So far Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Chris Jericho, and Randy Oton had come to visit her. Then, Lita came in. 

"Hey girl," Lita said, "How're you feelin?"

"I could've been better Li, but I'm not. I'm hurting so bad."

"You know, I'm gonna get Keith so bad! He deserves a good ass wooping!"

Christy forced out a little laugh. "You know, that might be good."

Lita and Christy both turned their heads when they heard a knock on the door. Standing at the threshold of it was Keith. He had a sad expression on his face, and his curly brown hair brushed over his eyes.

Then, he promptly said, "We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N; Ok, end of very first chapter, hopefully it's not the last. LoL…please R&R and then you'll find out what's going to happen in the next chapter!

* * *

**


	2. Her Eyes Full of Tears

Christy quietly told Lita to leave the room. She did so, leaving Keith and Christy all alone.

"What do you want Keith?"

He looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes and spoke to her, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You always do Keith. You don't give a damn about me!"

"What did you say," he yelled and ran to her. He grabbed her wrists and tightly held onto them.

"Keith, please let go of me!"

"When we get home I'll be sure to wash that mouth of yours out with soap!"

She looked at him intently. She could feel her eyes get all tearful. Her wrists hurt horribly where he was grasping onto them.

"Please let go."

"God dammit! No Christy! You deserve treatment like this! You're nothing but a rotten whore!"

She couldn't hold them back. They just started spilling out of her eyes. How could he treat her like this? When they had first gotten together, he was the sweetest man in the world.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh, I'm sorry miss. I should've been watching where I was going."_

_His curly brown hair reflected the rays of the sun as well as his smile. His smile could make you melt. And those dark, chocolate brown eyes were like little pools of heaven._

"_Pardon me, but do you happen to know how to get to Tampa? I've never been in Florida before and I have a show to do tonight. Oh, sorry but I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Christy Hemme."_

"_That's why you looked so familiar! I know exactly who you are. I'm such a big fan of wrestling."_

"_Oh, well if you can help me find Tampa then I might just be able to get you a free ticket to tonight's show."_

"_That would be absolutely wonderful!"_

"_You're so nice to be helping me."_

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

That night, they had gone on a date and had been together ever since. Now, Christy realized how big of a mistake she had made. She was sure he had cheated on her whenever she had gone to do shows, and that's also when the drinking had started. He drank all the time when she was off in some other state. Sometimes, when she was home, he would still drink.

It got to the point that he got so drunk, he forced her to have sex with him. He even hit her if he saw her hanging out with one of her guy friends. Now, she was all alone and nobody could help her.

"I beg you Keith, I beg of you," she said. Her sobs made it not as clear, but he could still hear her.

"Why should I even dare, huh? I know what you do when I'm not with you! You're a slut and you can't save yourself for me! No, you have to go off and get some other guy!"

He had hit her. Then and there, he had hit her. She let out a silent cry for help though she knew nobody could hear her. Then she looked at him. All the anger that had just been inside of him had been replaced sorrowfulness. He started to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, no baby it's ok."

"You make me want to hurt you, Christy! Why, why?"

"No I don't sweetie. You're gonna be fine. Sh, you're gonna be fine."

She embraced him and then looked into his eyes. "Why do you blame me?"

"Because…" He got cut off.

"What the hell happened in here," yelled Batista.

"Nothing, Dave, nothing."

"Then can you tell me why you have a humungous red mark on your face, in the shape of a fist?"

"Please Dave, trust in me."

"You have my trust Christy, it's just him that I can't trust!"

He lunged forward and started to beat the hell out of Keith. Keith was too weak and couldn't fight back. It was a horrific sight to witness.

"Stop it!!!! Please, just stop it!"

"But Christy, he hurt you."

"I know Dave, but please don't hurt him. He isn't worth it."

"I can't have him here near you. Make him leave, please."

"I can't, Dave. He's my boyfriend."

"He sure as hell doesn't make a good one!"

"He can't help it Dave. It's not his fault."

"And what would you like me to believe, that it's your fault?"

She slowly nodded her head.

"Damn Christy, don't say that! He's the one who's fault it is!"

"It isn't," she screamed. How could Dave not believe her? It was her fault, after all she was the one who went out with him.

Dave put his hand under her chin and raised her face up to his. "Don't blame yourself Christy."

He picked her up and took her out of the room blocking out the calls from the nurse to bring her back. He couldn't leave her here. He'd hurt her even more. He was going to take her to _his_ house, where Keithcouldn't find her.

* * *


	3. Confusing

She screamed and kicked. She knew he wouldn't let her go, but all she wanted was just that. Why was he doing this to her? She knew how to take care of herself.

"Dave, god dammit, let me down!"

"No, you will not go back in there and you will not see him anymore!"

She looked at his face and noticed how much anger he had inside of him. Why was she so eager to get out of his grasp when she knew he would keep her safe?

* * *

**Dave's POV**

She kept kicking at me and I just didn't understand why. I mean, she shouldn't have to live like this. Always getting beat practically every night was not the point of living. I know so because that's what happened when I was a child.

Every night I would cry in my sleep as I had heard screams that could make you die. I used to remember finding my mom on the floor crying, and too paralyzed to move. I used to have nightmares about my mom getting killed by my father. When I had tried to my mom he would beat me too.

I now shudder at the thought of reliving my childhood as we finally reach the door of my house.

It was a cliché doll house with the size and stature of a fairytale castle. I just couldn't back down when I saw it. When I was in it, I felt so alive and free, like the past did not exist anymore.

Ok, out of la la land now. My arms are now bleeding because of the scratching of her nails.

How could I possibly have gotten into this mess? I am, after all, supposed to be made like a monster. Yet just looking at this beautiful red head being hurt could make even the deadliest creature turn into a loveable teddy bear.

I pull out my rusted keys and put them into the door knob. It unlocks and I walk in trying not to drop Christy. By this time, my arms are raw with pain and barely any skin left.

She looks at me sadly and understands why I'm trying to help her. Then, she starts screaming again. Her screams echoed through my house and I started to relate her to a banshee when she finally stopped, figuring that it was useless to scream when she knew that I would not let her go.

Maybe this was no mistake after all. Living with a woman had never intended to me until I would get married, but this was all happening so soon. I know we're not married or anything but it's still all so strange. Look at me, I'm clueless as can be! This certainly was a mess that I shouldn't have gotten into.

* * *

**Christy's POV**

It seemed some pale angelic hand must have touched this house and stained everything pure that was once a tainted remnant of memory. Pale white and shining glass and frosted, opache ceramics decked the rooms. Not a blemish of color was to be seen. And somehow, instead of lacking personality, it was fabricated with innocence.

I found myself at the end of a staircase that spiraled, decadently, toward a sculpted ceiling, draped in the shrines of an angel's likeness. The walls held tapestries and pedestals, mounted with cherubs and precious untouchables.

This magnificent house had cast me under a spell and now no one could take me.

The hall echoed my presence to an empty silence in the most threatening manner. There was no way out.

I screamed.

* * *

**Dave's POV**

Why oh why did she always have to scream! I ran up the spiraled staircase to where she stood, and noticed her tear filled eyes. This house is no home to her. I don't understand her much, seeing as how she can't love a house such as this.

Isn't this taking away the pain of what she had witnessed for the past months?

I gently run my hand across her ashen face, for she was in shock right now. Her tears were cold and crystallized like dew on a grey morning in a rose's petals. Her eyes were tense and I could tell that she was getting ready to pass out.

Just please, anything but the screaming.

I hold her before her head hits the pearl colored like floor. I run my hands through her hair and confess my love to her.

If only she knew.

* * *

**Christy's POV**

All I could see was black and hear the faint sound of Dave's voice. On the other side of him, a door whispered to me a silent welcome and beckoned me to walk in.

I couldn't run to it. Then I heard Dave say something, something I would never forget.

I whisper back to him. He doesn't hear. I wish he did because those words meant so much.

He should have listened because what I said would make him very happy. And now I think I'm, I think I'm, I think I'm….

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is actually confusing...it's just to show what's happening and where they are...but yes very confusing chapter...RR.**


	4. Icy Blue Eyes

Dave walked to the phone in the living room wondering who would call at this time of night. He especially did not want to wake up Christy who was now in a state of shock. He slowly picked up the phone and before he could even say hello he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh my gosh is she ok Dave!"

"She's ok Trish. She just needs time to rest and think about what's been happening to her."

"I'm sorry, I just needed to know."

"It's ok. You can tell that she's scared and lonely. Whenever I look into her eyes I can see the fear inside of her. And whenever I walk past her room, I sense something is wrong, way wrong. I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure she'll come around some time Dave, just for now be cautious."

"I gotcha. Good-bye Trish."

He hung up the phone then, before Trish could say another word. From the living room, he walked to the front door. He opened it up slightly and shook his head. He couldn't leave Christy for longer than a minute so why bother to even go outside. But Dave wanted so bad to get some fresh air so he opened the door again, and this time, he opened it all the way. Feeling the cool wind blow gently on his face, he took a step out of the house and was outside.

He had forgotten the smell of the roses. Good lord, he had even forgotten what it felt like to have the wind blow. He'd been stuck up in his house for so long of a time it wasn't even funny.

He went out onto the grass and sat down. He felt and urge just to lay down on the ground so he put his head on the soft grass and looked up at the stars. He remembered before, when he was younger and a little boy, he used to look up at the stars every night, praying to God that somehow a shooting star would fly by. He felt the need to make a wish for his mother. He wanted to know that she would be safe from his father, her husband.

Dave cringed just at the thought of hearing her screams. What in God's name did she ever do to deserve the beating her husband gave her? Nothing, absolutely nothing. That's why when Dave got into the wrestling industry, he took his mom from her home and moved her into his aunt's house in Cape Cod, Massachusetts. She would be safe there, he just knew it.

Dave sat up feeling the tears burning in his eyes. He was a grown man, and yet he cried over his past memories. It was hard for him not to. But he felt the need to. He rubbed the tears from his eyes and tried to think of more positive things.

"Why are you crying?" He heard a soft whisper.

"I'm not, I just got a little dirt in my eyes."

"It's a little late to be out here don't you think?"

"I guess you're right."

When he felt her cold, bony hands touch his face he shivered. He looked up into her icy blue eyes and frowned. He could tell that she had not gotten much sleep at all. He looked at the way her wavy red hair fell to her shoulders, some going below them. From the look of it, she seemed to not have brushed her hair for a times being. He sighed, and grabbed her arm softly.

"It's alright Dave, I'm not fragile."

"I just don't want to hurt you Christy, like he did."

"Nobody will ever hurt me like he did, Dave."

He saw her face suddenly scrunch up and once again he looked into those icy blue eyes of hers. He was hypnotized by the defiance he saw in them, the courage to keep going on with her life. But then he could see beyond that. The fear and pain of knowing that someday the man who ruined her life could come back and haunt her forever. Then, he saw a little glimpse of happiness that she held inside, ready for it to burst out. But it couldn't. And it wouldn't for a long time to come.

Dave put her hand in his and motioned for her to sit. She did so and he looked at her again. He suddenly noticed how her features were. She was pale, and her face seemed more bony than it ever had been. Under her eyes, he noticed there were black sacks beneath them that made her look twice as old as she was. She looked ill.

"Why aren't you in bed?" It wasn't Dave who had asked the question, it had been Christy.

"I should be the one asking that Christy."

"I was in bed. Then I woke up and felt that something was wrong. And I soon found out that you were gone, so that's why I came out here."

"You should be in bed."

"I know."

"You need to start getting out of that room more often. You look terrible. No offense."

Christy laughed and nodded he head. "I have to agree with that. I do look terrible."

"Yet you're still as gorgeous as you can be."

Dave blushed, noticing he had said that out loud. He could see Christy smiling out of the corner of his eye and he grinned. "It's true though. As horrible as you look, you're beautiful. I guess that didn't make sense." Dave blushed again.

"It did Dave. I got it completely."

"Ok then. We both should be off to bed. It's gonna be a big day tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"We're going to take a vacation."

"A vacation? Dave where are we going to go to?"

Dave smiled a mischievous smile and said, "Cape Cod."

"And why exactly are we going there?"

"To see my mother."

Dave got up and, to Christy's surprise, he picked her up in his arms and walked to the front door. He opened up the door and put her down. He stood there, thinking as she watched him. He suddenly yelled yes, making Christy laugh.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I'm gonna invite some friends to come along if you don't mind."

"Like who?"

"You'll see."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I just noticed that I haven't updated this for a while so I decided to update it today. LoL…well I think I'm going to start up another story, and I don't know what it's going to be called yet but I have the plot down and everything else. I'm just going to say that's it's like Romeo and Juliet, except for in a different way. Also different because it's in the WWE. I'll update this story as soon as I can. But I can't promise that it will be this month hahaha. Good day to you all. ****Oh and TheAngryPrincess13, I'm planning to put many new people in the coming chapters.**


End file.
